All I Want For Christmas Is You
by citraella
Summary: "Can I ask you for my Christmas present now?" he asked quietly. "It's in my room..." Dawn said quietly. "No, it's here," he said "Can I ask?" Dawn blinked at the question. "Y... yes?" she said. Her face was already heating up from his closeness. "What do you want for Christmas, Paul?" He smirked. "You." Ikarishipping fluffy oneshot. Merry Christmas!


Hey guys! (: Merry Christmas! Here's a free write oneshot!

If anyone of you guys are my _Your Love _readers, I have something to tell you: after publishing chapter 15 on Saturday, I now have more than 400 reviews! Right now there are 417 and I'm so happy. A fabulous Christmas present. (':

Here's an ikarishipping story since it's my second favorite shipping. You know, it's the cold, mute guy with the happy, go-lucky and loudass girl. Kay. Cute. 'nuff said.

I guess this story is a different view of the phrase "all I want for Christmas is you" … yeah once you read it you might be able to understand if y'all know what "self-control" means. (;

For a heads up, this isn't AU, and Paul and Dawn have been dating for a while now. I can't decide on their age, so I'll just make them seventeenish.

PS: this is rated T for a reason. LOL

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

_December 18_

"Paul what do you want for Christmas?"

Paul looked over at his girlfriend. She gave him a radiant smiled that somewhat annoyed him.

He turned away. "I don't care."

"What?" she said, reaching over to grab his arm. Dawn grinned. "Just answer the question. What do you want? I can get it, because I love you!"

He froze and stared at her. She was hugging his arm and his arm was pressed against her...

He didn't want to think about it. "Stop it," Paul muttered, pulling his arm out of her grasp. "Let's keep going." Dawn pouted and Paul felt tense.

How long could he continue to travel with his too innocent girlfriend?

**xoxo**

_December 19_

"Paul, look what I bought!" Dawn said after unlocking the door to his room and showing him a Santa hat.

Paul, who was laying down, sat up immediately. "How did you get in?" he said.

Dawn frowned. "What? You gave me an extra room key."

He forgot. He shouldn't have done that.

The blunette put the Santa hat on and smiled. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

Her face fell. "How does wearing this make me look troublesome?" Dawn complained.

Paul didn't say anything and suddenly Dawn grinned widely. He noticed and inside, he felt scared. He knew what she was going to do, and he didn't want her to do. "Why are you—" he shut his mouth when Dawn jumped on the bed. "What are you doing?"

Dawn smiled evilly and took her Santa hat off. "You should try it on, Paul."

He put his hands up in defense. _Seriously, this girl is trying to kill me..._ She had already a low cut shirt on, and she was on her bed. What is Dawn doing to him?

"Get off the bed, Dawn," Paul warned, trying to sound cold.

"C'mon, Paul, I know you want it," Dawn said, trying to get it on.

They were pretty much wrestling now.

As Dawn inched closer and closer he finally lost his strength and she fell on top of him.

"Dawn," he mumbled. "Quit it."

Dawn smirked and roughly forced that happy hat on his head.

"You look cute!" she exclaimed.

"You troublesome—" Paul started but Dawn already hopped off the bed and ran out of the room before he killed her.

Paul groaned loudly and rubbed his face in frustration.

She was really trying to kill him.

**xoxo**

_December 20_

There were only five more days until Christmas, and Dawn already had a bunch of presents in her hands.

"Where did those come from?" Paul asked.

Dawn grinned. "Fans."

"_You _have fans?" he asked.

She nodded. "Most of them are boys."

"Huh!?"

"Yeah, if you were nicer then maybe you'd have fangirls," Dawn teased.

"Would you actually mind if I have fan girls?" Paul mumbled.

Dawn didn't say anything.

He smirked. "You'd get pissed, right?"

She didn't say anything.

"Yeah, you would," Paul said. "Troublesome."

Dawn stopped walking and stood on her tip toes and pecked his cheek.

He froze.

"Bleh!" Dawn yelled, sticking her tongue out.

She continued to walk, but it was at a faster pace, and he winced.

Really, how is a peck on the cheek supposed to satisfy him?

**xoxo**

_December 21_

"Paul, answer me right now, what do you want for Christmas?"

No answer.

"Paul?"

No answer.

"Paul, wake up!"

Dawn reached over and pulled his cheek and nose at the same time.

He frowned and opened his eyes.

She grinned. "Morning, Paul!"

Paul was wide awake now. He sat up, alarmed. "Troublesome?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" she said. "Can't I go in my boyfriend's room?"

Paul glanced at the clock. "At six in the morning?" _And in your pajamas? _The reason why Paul couldn't share a room with Dawn was because of her pajamas. She always wore boy shorts and a tank top to sleep which killed him.

Right now, Dawn didn't even know, but she was killing his self-control.

"Dawn, ask me the question, and leave."

"Why?" she pouted.

_Damn. She's doing her puppy face. _"I need to sleep."

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll leave," she said.

_Thank GOD._

"Oh, yeah," Dawn said, after she jumped off the bed. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Y—"

Dawn frowned. "Hmm?"

"Nothing," he said. "Just get me whatever."

"Just tell me," she said.

He needed to find a way to get her out of his room. Immediately.

"If I tell you what I want, it won't be fun."

Dawn's eyes widened. "You actually think Christmas is fun?"

Ugh, he really had to make that kind of lie. Paul chose not to say anything.

"Kay then, Paul, I see how it is. The Santa hat from yesterday yesterday... err, I mean the day before yetserday must have given you the Christmas spirit."

_That? Don't remind me._

Dawn was about to peck his cheek again but he stopped her by dodging it. "Hey!" Dawn said.

"I just woke up," he said.

"So? I don't care if you didn't brush your teeth yet."

He groaned.

"Fine, I won't kiss you," she said. "You kiss me."

Paul groaned again. _I would if you actually had clothes on._

Dawn grinned. "C'mon Paul."

He sighed and kissed her cheek quickly.

Her cheeks had a light shade of pink. "Kay, I'll let you sleep now." She left the room.

Paul really had to stop giving Dawn the second room key.

**xoxo**

_December 22_

Paul knocked at his girlfriend's door.

He knocked once.

He knocked twice.

He knocked three times.

There were no answer, and he was controlling himself to not kick the door down.

"Dawn, are you inside?" Paul asked. "Dawn, let's go get lunch. It's already twelve."

There was no response. Paul suddenly felt worried, which someone like him should never feel.

He walked down to the Pokemon Center's lobby and looked around. Dawn wasn't in sight. He walked over to the front desk where one of the many Nurse Joy was.

Paul nodded as a greeting. "Have you seen Dawn?" he asked. "She's a blue haired girl with a Piplup."

The nurse thought for a moment. "No, I haven't seen her," she said.

Paul frowned and tried to think what she was doing in there. She never does this.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

Paul was surprised at the question, but he nodded.

"Want me to open her door and see what's wrong?"

Paul didn't know whether he should be worried or not; she's always troublesome anyways.

"It's fine," he said.

"Are you sure?" Nurse Joy said. "What if she drowned in the tub?"

Now that was possible.

"Please open her door for me," Paul muttered. _Damn, she's so troublesome._

Nurse Joy followed Paul to Dawn's room and she unlocked the door.

Dawn was in bed.

"Looks like she's just sleeping like a log," Nurse Joy said. "Well, goodbye now."

Paul was embarrassed. He actually became worried just because she was sleeping?

He sighed and walked over to her. He sat on the side of her bed and pinched her cheek.

"This troublesome..." he muttered.

Her eyes flew open at his touch.

"Paul?" she yelled.

Paul withdrew his hand. _Crap. Do not sit up._

She sat up, and once he saw her sleeping attire, it immediately made Paul want to leave.

_Self-control, Paul, self-control..._

"Paul?" she said when she noticed he was frozen. "Snap out of it."

Paul stood up. "I'm going to buy some lunch, I'll bring it here. You put some clothes on."

Dawn put her hands up in surrender. "I will, I will."

Paul left the room and he sighed.

_I need more self-control._

**xoxo**

_December 23_

Dawn threw a heavy coat on and left her room. "Kay Paul, let's go train our Pokemon!"

Suddenly he loved the fact that it snowed last night, Dawn had to wear a coat.

"Why would I train with you? Your pokemon are weak."

"Paul, you're mean," she said. "Fine, I heard Kenny's here so I'll just—"

"No, you come with me," he said. Seriously, Paul hated Kenny with all he had. What was with how Kenny called Dawn 'Dee Dee'? She's not even his. _She's mine. _Paul frowned. Did he really just think that?

"If I come with you, I might not get any training done..." Dawn said.

"You can train with me," Paul said.

"Huh?"

"Just come..." Paul said, grabbing her hand.

Dawn grinned. "Actually, I was gonna go Christmas shopping today, so what do you want?"

This question again.

"I already told you I don't care," Paul said.

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that," Dawn said.

He already knew what he wanted for Christmas.

Her.

**xoxo**

_December 24_

Christmas Eve.

Dawn and Paul decided to go out for dinner. Paul chose a small restaurant, which was totally okay for Dawn.

Dawn had her hair done and makeup on, not to mention she was wearing a stunning and beautiful red dress.

And she had lipstick on.

Dawn blabbered the whole dinner time, while Paul stayed silent. One of his hands remained under the table curled into a fist, trying to keep his self-control.

"Paul, are you listening?" Dawn asked. "I want dessert."

"Order some," she said. "It's all on me."

"I can even get the peppermint cheesecake?" Dawn exclaimed.

Paul nodded.

"I love you so, so much!" she said. She called over a waitress and took her order. "Paul do you want one too?"

He shook his head.

"If you want some, just eat off of mine."

Paul didn't respond but grabbed his glass of water and chugged it down.

"You okay?" Dawn asked.

"I'm great," he said. This whole week was supposed to be the best days while waiting for Christmas, but not for Paul. Dawn was literally killing him.

Seriously, she should also stop wearing such low clothes. Her dress was too low for him.

She was testing his self-control tonight.

Not just tonight, this whole week.

What did he want for Christmas?

The question was obvious, her, and she didn't know it.

After nearly half an hour, they were leaving the restaurant.

"Merry Christmas, Paul," Dawn said with a radiant smile.

"It's not Christmas yet," he said.

Dawn grabbed his hand and held it.

He looked down at her and she smiled.

Paul entwined their fingers and he sighed.

"Why'd you sigh?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing," he said. "What time is it?"

Dawn peeked over at Paul's watch. "Um, 11:40? At night?"

"I know it's night," Paul said.

"Hehe," she said.

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes till Christmas.

**xoxo**

_December 25_

They arrived to the Pokemon center from the dinner date. Paul dragged Dawn to his room.

"Paul?" she said.

He unlocked his room and dragged her inside and pushed her against a wall.

Dawn blinked. "Paul?" she said again.

"What time is it now?" Paul asked.

She frowned at the question he asked at the current situation. It didn't really fit to her. She looked over at the clock that was in the room.

"It's past midnight?" Dawn questioned. "Ah! It's Christmas! Merry Christmas!"

Paul leaned in so their noses were practically touching.

"Can I ask you for my Christmas present now?" he asked quietly.

"It's in my room..." Dawn said quietly.

"No, it's here," he said. "Can I ask?"

Dawn blinked at the question. "Y... yes?" she said. Her face was already heating up from his closeness. "What do you want for Christmas, Paul?"

"You."

Her heart stopped.

"W-what?" Dawn stuttered.

"I want you," he said. "I want you for Christmas."

He gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ears.

"Are you will to give it to me for Christmas?"

She was flustered. Who knew Paul could be like this?

Dawn nodded.

That did it. He pushed his lips full on against hers. He kissed her, tongues clashing, lips moving, heads turning. He had one hand against the wall and the other hand on her cheek. Her body was pushed against his and now her arms were now slowly embracing his neck.

Paul and Dawn pulled apart from their kiss.

"You were killing me this week," Paul whispered.

Dawn didn't say anything.

"Did you know that?" he asked.

She couldn't look at him. She was too embarrassed.

Paul kissed her forehead. "Dawn, look at me."

"No, I can't," she whispered.

He kissed her nose. "Do it."

"Paul..." she whined.

Paul kissed her cheek. "Dawn," he said.

She finally looked at him.

He smirked. "Well?"

"Well what?" she said.

"I want my present," he said.

He was too confusing. "Which present?"

"The one right in front of me," Paul said.

Dawn didn't know what to say, so she pecked his lips. "Happy?"

"Of course not," he said. He didn't know whether he hated or liked it when Dawn did that.

Paul kissed her again, this time also walking to the bed with his lips ravishing hers. He nibbled her bottom lip and she gasped in surprised. He laughed at pushed her down on the bed, kissing her again.

* * *

**Kay, I didn't really know how to end it, but I hope you liked it!**

**It's 1:22 am, ehehe. Merry Christmas! **

**This oneshot made me super happy since all I've been doing this past months is writing about Paul and Dawn's dramatic and sad story in _Your Love _ahahaha.**

**I hope you liked it! Please review & check out my poll!**

**Again, Merry Christmas!**

**We shall talk very soon,**

**~Citra**


End file.
